


Little Goth Ridding Hood

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Anal Sex, Goth Stan, Kyle is the wolf, M/M, Magic AU, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP without Porn, Smut, Stan and Kyle are 18, Stan is little red ridding hood, Strangers to Lovers, Talk of sex, Wolf Kyle, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Stan was forced to visit his grandfather, who lived deep in the forest, when he came across a confidant, flirty red-haired wolf, who keeps giving him a hungry look. Fun sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Little Goth and the Red Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, this here is my first PWP, but I hope you enjoy.

A raven haired teen let out a sigh as he walked into the kitchen where he saw his mother sitting a basket on the table, "You called?"

"Stan I need you to take this to grandpa, he's probably almost out of food," she motioned to the basket she just sat on the table, now revealed to be full of food. "Why can't you take it?"

"I have to go to work, and before you ask Randy is out, come on, he'd be happy to see you."

Stan bit back a groan, it wasn't that he hated to see his grandfather, he just hated the walk through the forest that led to his house, regardless he agreed, "Fine."

"Alright, it's cold out so get something warm to wear."

The teen rolled his eyes as he went back to his room and grabbed his black cloak from his chair, all of his other outerwear was in the wash so it would have to do, he put it on over his black clothes and walked back out and saw his mother holding the basket, "Now I need you to be careful Stan, there've been reports that wolves have been spotted."

Of course. "I will..."

"Alright," she handed him the basket and pulled his hood up over his head, "Be safe."

He walked out the door holding the basket, and into the lightly chilled spring air, and started his path down towards the forest.

Fifteen minutes into his walk he felt as if he was being watched, he tried to suppress a shiver as he remembered what his mother told him, but he kept moving forward, it was another twenty-minute walk to his grandfather's and he didn't want to be out there any longer then he'd have to. He ignored the rustling leaves, trying to convince himself it was the wind or a small animal, but he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes watching him. His heart began to race as the rustling continued to grow closer, he picked up his pace, contemplating ditching the basket to make a run for it, he turned his head back to see if there was anyone following, only to walk right into a solid surface.

His heart nearly stopped. He slowly stepped back and came face to face with a tall muscular looking teen as he had a good few inches on him. He had bright red hair in messy curls, as he wore a red and black unbuttoned flannel, revealing the skin underneath, ripped jeans, and old brown boots, the teen stood before him with a smirk revealing sharp canines, and in his mess of hair he could make out two wolf-like ears twitching, and he noticed a red tail swaying behind him, and his piercing green eyes looked down at him in an interested manner.

Stan took another step away from the wolf eared teen, usually, he'd be more calm about things like this, but his paranoia that he accumulated from the walk had consumed him, as he stood frozen at the sight of the, from what he could assume wolf. The red wolf tilted his head at the raven teen, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue? Or do my looks just take your breath away?"

The raven's face burned a bright red, he opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was, "I-I," he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, pushing down his fear, "What kind of person stalks someone and scares the shit out of them?!"

The redhead gave a chuckle, "Sorry, just haven't seen you around these parts before, what's a cute little bunny like you doing out here."

The goth rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his blush at the nickname, as he seemed to regain his cool, "Why does that matter?"

The other shrugged, "Guess it doesn't, but anyway, I'm Kyle," he held his hand out towards the other. Stan looked down at it, he noticed how his nails were long and sharp like claws. Maybe if he played along he'd leave, he stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "Stan."

Kyle took Stan's hand, his smirk widening as he replied, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, little rabbit."

The raven pulled his hand away from the redhead trying to push down another blush, why was he calling him that, he pulled his hood further over his head and looked to the ground, "I have to go."

Stan shifted the basket and walked around the taller teen, only for Kyle to follow, "Why don't I come with ya? It's kind of dangerous around here."

"I'm good."

"Are you sure."

"Yes," Stan picked up the pace, pulling his hood again, hoping to get away from wolf eared teen.

Kyle stopped following and stood in the middle of the path, getting the hints that the human wanted to walk alone. Letting out a sigh, he walked back into the wooded area and made his way to an all to a familiar house.

Stan let out a sigh of relief when he saw the house that belonged to his grandfather, one he had traveled to many times before, but when he approached the door he found that the door was cracked open, did grandpa forget to close it again? With a sigh, he opened the door more and walked in, "Grandpa, you left the door open again!"

He closed the door behind him but didn't hear a response, but he heard something in the kitchen, "Grandpa?"

He walked towards the doorway and peered in, only to see the same wolf eared teen from the forest sitting at the table, with a mouth full of food, confused he stepped into the center of the entrance to make his presence known, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kyle's eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the goth, nearly choking on the sandwich he was eating, he swallowed the food in his mouth and asked, "Why are you here?"

"This is my grandpa's house, why are you here? And where is he?"

Sudden panic then gipped Stan's chest, did this guy kill his grandfather?! Only to quickly debunk it, as the teen had nowhere close to enough time to clean up a mess, and he was nowhere close to being bloody, so there was no way he could've done that. "The door was unlocked so I walked in, and for him, no idea, no one was home."

The raven glared at the other, "So you just barge in on people's houses and eat their food?"

Kyle shrugged, "I take what I can get."

Stan continued to glare as he carefully stepped into the room and made his way to the table, where he sat the basket full of food with a light thud. "That's called theft and trespassing."

The wolf eared teen finished his food and stood, "So?"

He then walked past the teen and made his way to the couch where he fell on it in a laying down position, Stan followed but continued to glare. "You ate, so get out."

"Nah."

"It wasn't a request it was a fucking demand."

"Does it look like I care? Besides, I could use a nap."

Stan bared his teeth in aggregation, "Fine."

He walked over to the couch then promptly sat on the teen right around the beltline, catching Kyle off guard by the sudden weight "Shit!"

"If you're going to be in my grandpa's house, then I'm not letting you out of my sight."

The redhead groaned, "You can sit somewhere else to do that."

"Suck it up, my grandpa's house, my rules."

"But this is uncomfortable..."

Stan shot Kyle a heated glare, then, out of spite, shifted his body even more onto Kyle, crossing his arms and legs with a smirk directed at the wolf eared teen. The redhead bit back a quiet moan as he felt himself harden from the movement near his lower area, he gave the raven a scowl, only for it to turn into a smirk at an idea.

He placed one of his clawed hands on Stan's thigh, causing a light blush to dust his cheeks. He moved Kyle's hand off it, only for it to reappear back where it was, they repeated this a few times till the redhead grew bored of the raven's reaction and slid his hand closer to Stan's groin region causing the raven's blush to deepen and shift uncomfortably. This caused Stan's cloak to shift and reveal his clothes, as he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a black corset belt, black skinny jeans, and black lace-up knee boots with short wedged heels.

Kyle's smirk widened, "Seems like you like it rough."

Stan turned to look at the wolf eared teen with his face an even darker red, as he felt his pants tighten, "W-what?!"

"A corset? I wonder what else that says about you," he teased with a suggestive smirk.

"Shit..." He looked away, trying to avoid Kyle's deep green eyes.

The redhead's eyes traveled down Stan's body and landed on the still-forming tent in his tight black jeans, he could smell the arousal, while Stan shifted, trying to hide the unwanted attention. "Seems like you're having trouble."

"No thanks to you," he growled.

Kyle then shifted again, forcing himself to sit up and caused Stan to slide down right into the wolf eared teen's lap right on his hardening dick, causing the raven to stiffen. "Maybe we can help each other."

Stan swallowed when he felt Kyle's arms wrap around his waist, causing him to shiver. Fuck this was so embarrassing, here he was hard because of and in front of a stranger he just met in the woods. He felt Kyle's harden dick press against his backside as he sat uncomfortably in the wolf eared teen's lap who was gently breathing on his ear.

"Fine, but if you waste my time-"

A wild grin spread across Kyle's face as he quickly shifted one arm under Stan's legs, and the other around his back and lifted himself up with Stan in his arms with no problem, which cut the raven off.

"Oh, I'll make sure you enjoy it."

Kyle carried the raven through the house towards a bedroom door, Stan took note that it seemed that Kyle seemed to know the layout of his grandfather's home, but quickly forgot when the wolf eared teen tossed him on the bed, causing his hood to fall, which the bed was technically his as he was the only one who visited and stayed the night in the guest bedroom. The redhead loomed over him with a hungry yet restrained look in his eye, making Stan's mouth go dry. The taller teen reached towards the raven's neck, only to slowly unbutton the cloak the hung from Stan's neck, causing it to fall into a heap on the bed.

The wolf eared teen leaned forward and breathed against Stan's pale skin, causing the raven to shiver at the feeling, it didn't help when he felt Kyle's tongue trail from his collar bone all the way to his ear, "You taste good."

He pulled away and saw Stan's flushed face, his breathing was uneven and he noticed how the raven's fingers were starting to dig into the blanket of the well-made bed. "How about we get these clothes off, yeah?"

The raven swallowed but nodded, he was about to untie his shirt only to be stopped by the other, "Uh-uh, I'm doing it. So let's start with those boots."

Stan gave the redhead an irritated look but complied by shifting his legs to hang off the bed in front of the wolf eared teen. Who got on his knees and lifted one of Stan's legs till it was straight, only to let it fall, his clawed hands reached for the laces at the top of the boot and slowly pulled till the knot came loose, and slowly loosening the rest, where he then slowly pulled the boot off Stan's foot and left it where it landed. He repeated the same action with the other, causing Stan to let out an impatience groan.

"Hey now, patience is a virtue, the more you wait, the better It'll be."

The goth teen let out another groan, he was the jackass who suggested this. Kyle kicked off his own boots, with much less grace than he ever had with Stan's. He made a spinning motion with his pointer finger as he said, "Turn around," which the raven obeyed, he shook his hips considering his pants were still uncomfortable at the moment. Kyle placed one hand on Stan's back and used the other to trace the bow of on the corset.

Loosening the knot, he allowed the strings to fall, only to wrap them around his fingers and give a sharp pull, causing Stan to gasp in surprise. The raven felt himself harden more at the action, causing him to let out a strained moan, "Didn't take you for a masochist little rabbit," Kyle said a smirk obvious in his tone, as he pulled the strings even tighter, "A-Ah!"

"Damn you have a nice voice," the wolf eared teen grinned as he slowly let his grip slip, causing the corset to loosen. Slowly he undid the lace and tossed it on the chair by the door, Stan was slowly regaining his breath, but that didn't stop Kyle from pulling at the hem of the goth's white shirt, and slowly lifted it up, revealing Stan's pale chest. He pulled it over the raven's head and pulled his arms out of the sleeves, and tossed it with the corset piece on the chair.

Kyle let his unbuttoned flannel fall off his person onto the floor and undid his pants. He climbed onto the little space of the bed behind Stan, his rough hands felt the raven's shoulders, he used his fingers to massage his slightly tensed muscles. "Just relax little rabbit, you can't enjoy being all stiff."

Stan let out a mewl as slowly relaxed in Kyle's grip, the redhead's hands feeling up and down the raven's arms, it felt so good, but as he was nearly melted in Kyle's grip he felt the wolf eared teen's hands pull away, but before he could say anything, he felt something sharp dig into his back, he knew it wasn't deep enough to bleed, but he knew that it broke skin, but the sharp pain melted in with a twisted feeling of pleasure, "S-shit."

"You like that?"

Knowing there'd be no point denying it as his voice and body had already betrayed him. "Y-yeah."

"Good to know that you're honest with yourself."

The redhead continued to grin as he raked his nails against Stan's back, it wasn't bleeding, but there was now rows of deep red lines stretching across his back along with matching lines of now broken dead skin. Stan continued to let out moans as he felt most of his back get the same treatment, only to feel Kyle's nails pull away, he turned his head to see the redhead smirking down at him before leaning forward and placing his lips in the crook of Stan's neck. Only for Stan to feel Kyle's mouth open and his canines to graze his neck, he heard himself let out a surprised yelp when he felt them bite into his skin, which turned into a near delighted moan as he pushed himself against the redhead's bite.

Kyle grinned at the action as he lapped up the blood from the first bite then took another, less harsh and didn't break the skin, and he sucked the area, his hands then reached down to Stan's waist. He undid Stan's pants and reached inside, rubbing the harden organ from outside of the goth's boxers, causing him to moan and buck his hips. Kyle sucked on more a few other places on Stan's neck, the smell of his arousal was intoxicating but pulled away when he thought Stan was about to come, causing the raven to let out a whine.

"You don't get all the fun now," Kyle teased as he was ready to free lose his pants. He pulled them down and kicked them off, he then made Stan turn and lay on his back, his head on the pillows, the raven growing impatience, but Kyle didn't speed up his pace, as he slowly looped his fingers in the belt loops and pulled Stan's skin-tight pants down his pale legs, revealing his straining dark-colored boxers. Kyle took his sweet time taking those off the goth as well, causing Stan to buck his hips again.

"You seem ready," Kyle smirked as he crawled over top of the smaller teen, his green eyes practically glowing with lust, and his tail frantically wagging behind him, Stan let out a whine, only for Kyle's eyes to wander onto the side table next to the bed, a small bottle of lotion, with only half of its contents inside, "Well aren't you a naughty boy, do you like to get your rocks off when you visit your grandpa?"

Stan's face turned a bright crimson as he turned his head away to avoid Kyle's eyes, "S-shut up!"

"I ain't judging, we all have our needs," he reached over and picked up the bottle, "Besides, this will make everything so much easier."

The redhead fixed himself in between Stan's legs and poured a generous amount of lotion on his hand, he traced one of his now slick clawed fingers over Stan's crack, from his backside to his balls, causing Stan to claw at the blankets under him at the feeling, only to remember something before they went too far, although it is kind of late to say that now, "W-wait, y-you're clean right?"

Kyle looked up into Stan's barely clear, lust clouded brown eyes, "Of course, if I wasn't we wouldn't be doing this, and I can assume you're the same?"

The raven nodded, Kyle then smirked and huskily whispered, "Good."

He used the moist pointer finger to start, using his claw, he carefully circled Stan's puckered hole before plunging in, he felt the raven's body tensed as the intrusion and heard him make a noise when he was two knuckles deep, "Now, now little rabbit, I can't spread you open if your all tense like that," Using his free hand, he placed it on Stan's hip and gently rubbed circles on it, causing the raven to gasp and buck his hips, relaxing his insides a bit.

Kyle grinned as he was able to access more easily, Stan's insides felt soft as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of the slowly stretching hole. After a few minutes, when Stan grew used to the single-digit, he added a second, causing the raven to gasp, the redhead did the same thing as before until he felt that Stan had grown used to his two fingers, so with a smirk, he curled them, his claws scraping the raven's soft insides, causing the other to let out a yelp, "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"I-it's good," he tried to bite back a moan as Kyle continued to stretch him by curing his fingers, and scraping his insides, and it felt so good.

Minutes later, Kyle pulled out his fingers and viewed the stretched muscle, only to hear Stan let out a whine of discomfort at the sudden emptiness, as he bucked his hips as a desperate plea for friction. The redhead gave a chuckle as he said, "So you're ready then?"

Stan's lust glazed eyes met his as he nodded, "Alright."

He reached for the lotion again and coated his standing erection with it, slowly he shifted himself till his penis tip met with Stan's entrance, as he teasingly pressed his it against the puckered hole, not actually entering, much to the raven's annoyance, "Hurry the fuck up!"

A wicked grin appeared on Kyle's face, and in a blink of an eye, the taller teen flipped their positions, with Kyle laying under Stan who sat at his waist right next to his standing erecting. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ride me."

Stan's still flushed cheeks darkened, "Why?!"

"You get to go at your own pace since you don't want to wait."

The raven bit back a growl, but if he was honest, it sounded kind of hot, so with a deep breath he said, "Fine."

Using his legs, he lifted himself over Kyle's standing dick, he felt Kyle's hands grab his hips and line him up with the large erection, the redhead's tip now grazing the other's puckered hole. Stan bit his lip as he felt his stomach turn, now lined up, slowly, he lowered himself down, gasping as the large penis penetrated, spreading and filling him further then fingers ever could. The raven slowly sank down till he was completely filled, biting back moans as his hips connected with Kyle's, he panted as saliva trailed from the corner of his mouth, his hands clenching into fists as he waited to move, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the large dick up his ass.

Kyle held back from bucking his hips against Stan's, giving the other teen time to get used to the feeling, but damn was it hard. Stan's insides squeezed around him just right, and he just wanted to pound into him, with Stan's lust glazed eyes staring into his own as their breathy moans filled the room. However, he always found sex to be better if it was mutual. Sure it'd be nice, but it's better when it's an equal exchange, as they help each other more then if it was just one-sided.

It wasn't until he felt Stan shift did he know things were finally going to get started. Stan placed his hands on Kyle's chest for balance as he used his legs again to lift himself up, his breathing was labored as all that was left was the tip, only to then slowly sink down again, moaning a bit as Kyle was fully inside him again. Kyle watched as Stan repeated the action, feeling as he was pulled in and out of him, but his speed was steadily increasing and this caused the wolf eared teen to buck against the raven, causing him to gasp at the sudden movement.

"You like that?"

Starting to lose himself Stan whimpered but gave a nod. Kyle grinned as repeated the action, now gripping the other's hips, causing the raven to moan at the feeling, only that the redhead continued on, not that he was complaining, his speed increased to the point that Stan was practically bouncing against Kyle, his nails dug into Kyle's chest as he needed something to hold onto to have some sort of grip of reality.

Breathy moans filled the room as the raven continued to ride the wolf eared teen, only for Stan to let out a sudden scream of pleasure, catching the redhead off guard, but before he could say anything Stan begged, "Again!"

Kyle blinked at the other before realizing that he must have hit his prostate, so with a smirk, he thrust his hips up again and got a similar reaction, he felt Stan's nails dig further into his chest and his legs tremble against Kyle's thighs before his arms collapsed on him, causing the smaller teen to lay against the redhead's chest, panting as he absentmindedly scratched the other's chest, leaving dark red lines.

The wolf eared teen leaned forward and whispered into the other's ear, "How about I take over little rabbit?"

Stan let out a whine but nodded against Kyle's chest, but let out a surprised yelp when Kyle's claws dug into his sides as he was flipped onto his back under Kyle. The wolfish teen stared down at him with a look of hunger in his eyes, he slowly pulled out some only to suddenly slam back inside, hitting Stan's prostate, causing the raven to yell in ecstasy as the redhead did it again, and again. Stan grunted and moaned every time their hips made contact, the delicious pleasure curling up in his stomach, but he wanted more, "Ch-choke me."

Kyle froze mid-movement, "What?"

Stan growled at the lack of movement and demanded, "I want your fucking hands around my neck to choke me!"

The redhead blinked only to smirk, "You're a kinky bastard aren't ya?"

He removed his hands from Stan's hips and wrapped them around the raven's neck, only squeezing the sides to give a similar feeling of being choked, but not cutting off the air supply, and went back to thrusting into the smaller teen, adding great amounts of pleasure to Stan, causing the coil in his gut to tighten. His breathing labored as Kyle kept a steady, yet fast, pace, while his hands squeezed the sides of Stan's neck, but not too hard to cause any damage.

They both felt close, Kyle bared his fangs and he let out a deep growl. His arms shook as he let go of the raven's pale, now red, neck, Stan's eyes looked back up at the redhead and noticed an animalistic look in Kyle's green eyes, before he could say anything the wolf eared teen leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder, causing him to let out a surprised yelp, but it turned into a masochistic moan.

He felt Kyle's tongue lap at the wounds, digging into the fresh holes a little, adding more pressure to the coil in his stomach. Kyle then bit his other shoulder, gaining the same reaction as before, he continued to thrust into Stan, faster than before at an erratic pace, more animalistic like.

The coil in Stan's stomach tightened more, he felt like he was about to explode, it didn't help when he felt Kyle nip at his neck after he bit a matching mark onto his other shoulder, not breaking the skin. He heard Kyle let out another growl, and ram inside of him again, he felt himself tightened around Kyle's throbbing dick when he hit his prostate once more, then and let out screamed, "O-oh God!"

And he released. His white come splattered all over his and Kyle's stomachs, his breathing labored, but he felt Kyle thrust a couple times more before pulling out all the way and splattering his own release on the raven. The two breathed heavily as they looked at each other's eyes, both buzzing with afterglow, only for Kyle's arms to give out on him, he was able to avoid landing on top of the smaller teen, Stan's eyes grew heavy as he realized how drained he was, but he was able to feel Kyle's arms wrap around his form and bring him closer. Stan's breathing soon evened, as he drifted off to sleep.

Kyle rested his eyes as he embraced the warm body next to his, it'd been a while since he had any human contact, subconsciously he pressed his lips to the back of the sleeping teen's neck. He eventually fell asleep, only to wake an hour later, looking out the window he could see the setting sun so with a sigh he carefully moved Stan away and covered his dirty body with the blanket, he picked up his clothes and redressed himself, taking note that he'll need to bathe later.

Quietly he wrote a note and left it on the side table next to Stan, and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room buttoning up his top only to freeze when he saw someone sitting in one of the chairs like he was waiting. "U-uh, h-hey gramps."

"Billy, you know I do not mind you hanging about, but next time you screw my grandson, make sure I'm not going to show up and hear it."

Kyle's face turned a dark red and his wolf ears folded down, when the hell did he get back? "Y-yes, sir."

The redhead made his way to the door, but before he could make it all the way out he heard the old man say, "Don't be afraid to come back now, ya hear?"

"Don't worry gramps, I will. Later." And the wolf teen walked left.


	2. Two Became Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part, this one doesn't really have smut in it, it's only mentioned, but this chap has the promised Mpreg, and it's my first attempt at it. So hopefully I did an alright job.

In an old cabin deep in the woods, two young adults collapsed on one another on the bed as they both just reached their orgasmic climax.

"Damn you're insatiable Stan."

Said raven panted as his lust glazed eyes looked up to see Kyle smirking down at him, "More."

The redhead gave a weak chuckle, "How about a break yeah? We've been at it for hours, but we can continue after a nap or somethin'."

Stan let out a whine but complied, "Fine."

Kyle shifted himself, about to pull out of the other, only to feel Stan's legs wrap around his waist to keep him in place, green eyes met light brown in confusion, but saw a creeping blush making its way onto Stan's face as he looked away, "Stan?"

"St-stay..."

The redhead smiled at the smaller man and leaned down to kiss him on the lips, which the other gladly returned. Pulling away, the redhead laid beside Stan and pulled him into his chest, nuzzling his nose into the raven's soft, messy hair. Stan buried his face into the wolf's chest, with a hint of a smile, embracing the warmth that came with it.

The two had been dating for almost a year now, which started only a couple months after they met, and by met he meant fucked. After that day, Stan found a note asking if he'd be down to do it again sometime, and Stan accepted. It was originally going to be a no strings attached, kind of agreement, where they both got their 'needs' taken care of, but it became something more when they started to hang out without sex, and actually developed something beyond lust for one another. So then here they are now.

Kyle ran his fingers through Stan's hair as he rested his eyes, hoping Stan would do the same. They've been at it for some hours, Stan came by earlier and basically attacked him with a kiss tore off their clothes, and said he wanted it hard. He didn't know what happened to have Stan act like a rabbit in heat, and it's not that the sex wasn't great, but he needed a break, and so did Stan, oh how he was going to be hurting in the morning. His deep green eyes trailed off the bed and onto the wooden floor where he spotted a worn blue rug and on top of it was a small pile of dog toys, some with bite marks, and others holes and tears.

He bit back a light chuckle as he remembered that Stan's friends gave him those, was it slightly demeaning at the fact that they gave him dog toys, kinda, but Stan assured that they wouldn't have given him anything at all if they didn't like him at all so that was a win, actually their first meeting was an amusing one.

***

Kyle grinned against Stan's exposed neck as he peppered kisses all across his collarbone causing the raven to moan. Both laid near a riverbed a little of a way off from Kyle's cabin, shirtless, with the redhead straddling over the other, enjoying the sounds his boyfriend made. He continued to nip at Stan's pale skin, not breaking the skin, ignoring the sound of rustling foliage, assuming it to be a small animal, only to then hear an unfamiliar voice. "Stan?"

What? Pulling away and looking over, he saw a group of four standing by the trees, all dressed in black as they all looked at the raven under him with wide eyes. One of them said Stan's name so they must know him, glancing back down at his boyfriend his face was a deep crimson red as he looked at the group. One of the males in black with a splash of red in his hair looked at him before he saw him grin, "So this is what you've been doing lately, never thought I'd see the day."

The redhead glanced again at his boyfriend, his form shaking from embarrassment, yet he seemed like he couldn't move, but he seemed to snap out of it when he heard the smallest one of the group yell, "Were you about to fuck!?"

He narrowed his eyes, kinda annoyed that people showed up and stopped him from continuing forward, "We were getting to it before you interrupted."

Kyle saw Stan's head snap up towards him, his face still a deep red, "Kyle!" He then reached up and pulled on the redhead's wolf ear, causing him to wince.

The tallest one in black sighed, "So like, are you guys gonna keep going, we can leave."

Stan let go of Kyle's ear, much to the redhead's relief, only for a dangerous smirk to plaster his face, "Or you could stay and watch, what would you say little rabbit?"

That resulted in him getting pushed off the other, causing him to land with a grunt. He pushed himself up and saw Stan grabbing at his cloak, disregarding his simple shirt, and forcing it on, the wolf eared teen chuckled as he stood up, walking up behind the other and wrapped his arms around him, "Well I never knew you were so shy little rabbit, we've made love here before, what's so different with an audience?"

"Shut up!"

"So you were able to seduce a wolf, Stan?" The only female of the group asked.

The two looked over at her, but before either could answer the small teen picked up a stick and threw it behind the couple while shouting, "Fetch!"

The group looked over at it, Kyle included, but his grip on his boyfriend tightened when the stick flew overhead. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to go get it, he's never felt this before, why does he want to go after a stick, it's just a stick, does he think he's some sort of dog or seething? He ain't no mutt, he's a fucking person...who can turn into a wolf and has wolf ears and a tail, but that's beside the point, the feeling grew, eating at him, why?!

Then without thinking he released his boyfriend and went after the stick that landed by the river, but not taking into account how fast he was going he ended up falling in the river. Standing up in the waist-deep water he coughed up some of the liquid and climbed out of it, he grabbed the stick that remained by the edge and stalked back over to Stan gave him a concerned look and threw the stick down next to him, glaring at the now grinning teen with the group.

Still glaring and now dripping wet, he did what his instincts told him and shook it off, splattering water droplets everywhere, many hitting Stan as he was close, while the group was too far off from getting wet. Deeming himself dry enough, his hair and fur now only damp, he stopped but noticed Stan glaring at him, wet from him shaking the water off his person. "Eh, sorry Stan."

Said raven let out an irritated groan as he undid his cloak but let it hanging on his person, "It's fine."

"Fetch!" Kyle darted his head to look at the small teen, he had another stick in hand about to throw it, only for the tallest member of the group to grab his wrist, preventing him from throwing it.

"We should probably go. Let Stan go back to doing what they were, but we will talk later."

Stan's face darkened to red once again as he watched his friends walk off. Kyle let out a sigh of relief when he could no longer smell their scents, he didn't notice them before since he was distracted by other things, he grinned as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend again. "So where were we?"

Kyle heard his boyfriend sigh, but leaned against his chest, he smiled as he sat on the ground, bringing Stan with him, and went back to nibbling his neck like before.

***

Kyle sighed at the memory, after that he officially met the group where he was greeted by the tall and red one, Michael and Pete, who basically threatened him to not hurt Stan in any way, he was questioned by the girl, Henrietta, and was gifted a ball by the small one, Firkle, after the little shit threw it, where instincts took over and caused him to chase it. He accumulated a few toys from them over the past few months, so at least they liked him and weren't wanting him and Stan to break up. He looked back down at his sleeping boyfriend, a peaceful look on his face as remained cuddled up to his chest, Kyle's tired eyes eventually gave out on him as he too fell asleep.

***

A couple of months later.

Kyle awoke to the sound of an uncomfortable groan, opening his eyes he saw Stan laying curled up on his side clutching his abdomen in discomfort, sitting up he asked, "Stan, what's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm gonna vomit..."

"Are you sick," Kyle placed his hand on Stan's forehead to see if he was running a fever, but he felt normal. "No fever. I'll get you some water," Kyle stood and was about to go and get it when Stan bolted out of the bed to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet, losing what was left of last night's dinner. Kyle went in after and rubbed his boyfriend's back, hoping to comfort the ill raven as he continued to lean over the bowl. After a few minutes, Stan was panting as he laid his forehead on his arm, "Feel better?"

"A...bit," he breathed out, now starting to feel drained. For over a month now he's been feeling nauseous, tired, and had a lack of appetite. It's improved some since then, but they were still there.

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

He watched as Stan's lids start to droop close as he gave a tired nod, he looked exhausted. Sighing, the redhead picked up his boyfriend and laid him back in bed, already he was fast asleep so he pulled the covers over him and turned off the bedroom light. He let out a worried sigh, he hoped Stan got better, he hated seeing his little rabbit seemingly so sick all the time, and he did seem emotionally all over the place, he hoped whatever bug he had would fade out soon.

***

Another couple of months later.

"You're pregnant."

"What?"

The two males looked at the witch with wide eyes, Stan gave a nervous chuckle, "Ha, n-nice joke Hen', b-but for real what's wrong with me?" His voice shook as he spoke, Henrietta never joked, especially when it came to her witchcraft or medical studies, but her diagnoses must be wrong, it has to be, a guy can't get pregnant!

Henrietta let out a tired sigh, "I did all the tests, there's nothing else it could be."

Kyle stood from his spot next to Stan, his hand gripping the raven's, "How does that make any sense? He's a boy!"

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, there's a temporary, magic made womb and it looks like your four months in."

"Four months!?"

"Yeah, and it looks like there's two in it."

"Two!?"

"This can't be happening..." Stan's breathing quickened, "This can't be happening!"

Kyle sat back down next Stan and squeezed his hand in a comforting way, "You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! I'm fucking pregnant and it's all your fault!"

Kyle blinked, "How the hell is it my fault?"

Stan's eyes welled with tears, "I don't know? I don't fucking know!" He shook his head as he used his free hand to grab at his hair, as he felt like the room was closing in on him, some tears starting to fall down his face.

Kyle reached up and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear, causing Stan to look up and into his dark green eyes, "I'm here for you Stan, I know this is stressful but we can work this out, and I promise you, I won't leave you just because of this. We're in this together, alright?"

Stan sniffled as he nodded to his boyfriend, "Promise?" Damn it he sounded like a little kid.

The redhead smiled and kissed Stan on the lips, "Promise."

"Stan?"

Said raven turned towards his friend, wiping away any stray tears he may have had, "Yeah?"

"How are you gonna tell your parents?"

Stan's eyes went wide, "Shit."

***

One month later

Stan fidgeted with his sleeves as him and Kyle approached his house, his heart was racing as he tried to control his spiraling thoughts, only for them to stop when he felt Kyle's hand clasp his own, looking over he saw his boyfriend looking at him with concerned eyes, "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay, I'm here." 

"This is gonna be so awkward..."

"I know, but we do need to get this out of the way, you're five months in and it's been getting noticeable."

Stan's face flushed, "Don't remind me."

"Don't be embarrassed," Kyle wrapped his arm around Stan's waist, pulling him closer to his person, "You're still adorable as ever little rabbit."

"Please don't call me that in front of my mom."

Kyle chuckled, "Alright, I won't."

They finally reached the door, "Let's get this over with."

Slowly, Stan opened the door and walked in, Kyle following right behind him. "I'm home..."

A woman with light brown hair exited the kitchen and saw the two, "Stan how was your day," her eyes trailed over to the tall teen behind her son, "and who might you be?"

"Mom...this is Kyle...my boyfriend..."

She looked over the tall teen only to send a smile at her son and say, "Well it's nice to meet you, Kyle, Stan doesn't tend to bring his friends over, let alone a boyfriend. I was just finishing dinner, how about you join us?"

Kyle glanced down at Stan only to give his mother a smile and said, "I'd love to."

"Sharon who's there?" A voice called from the kitchen, causing Stan's blood to freeze. Dad's home. Why the hell did he have to be home now of all times, and he can't just pull his mom aside, because then he'd get suspicious and be a little bitch about it, he was gonna hate this...

"It's Stan and he brought someone," She turned back to her son, "Come on before it gets cold."

Kyle could feel Stan's anxiety intensify, so in what he could do at the moment he squeezed Stan's hand in a form of comfort. This was gonna be a long night.

After settling down to eat, the raven didn't speak a word, nor did his boyfriend, except for the few words when Stan's parents asked them questions. To his parents, everything seemed fine but to the goth, the air was suffocating and it was almost impossible to keep his food down, even though he felt as if he was starving.

"Is something on your mind Stan? You've been more quiet than usual."

"I'm fine..."

"Stan." She used that concerned voice that always made him crack.

"Um, well... y-your not gonna believe this but..."

"But what? Spit it out." Randy spat, taking a swig from his bottle.

Stan's flush intensified as he gripped Kyle's hand tighter, he didn't know what to say, or how to say it. It seemed that Kyle could read his struggling thoughts so tried to explain rather bluntly and not a lot of tact, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mash, you're gonna be grandparents."

"...What?"

The room felt suffocating, but before Stan or Kyle could try and explain someone walked in through the door, "I'm home!"

Stan froze, Shelly.

She walked into the kitchen and felt the thick air, but Sharon stood and greeted her, "Honey, you're early, I thought you didn't come home next week."

"I finished finals early," she glanced around the room and her eyes landed of the two and they narrowed. She walked over the two and looked them over, causing Stan to grip Kyle's hand harder.

"What the hell did you do?"

Stan gave his sister a nervous smile, "W-what do you mean?"

"You have two lifeforms growing in you, and from I'm assuming, your boyfriend, is a wolf."

"Wait so he wasn't joking?!" Randy stood from his seat.

She glared at her father and said, "You're surprised that he can be? It's your genes that can allow it."

"What?"

Shelly glanced at Stan, his eyes screamed in confusion and fear, she sighed, "You never told him?"

"Told me what?!" Stan's heart started to race, what were they talking about.

"You know I'm a witch, well dad is a witch too, well warlock but still, and usually male witches can have a temperary uterus and can have kids like women, most don't know of this since many are straight. However, there's more to it, as it usually has to have magic involved for there to actually create a child. So because you're a kid of a dumbass warlock, and your boyfriend is a magic made wolf, you are now a rare example of a male being pregnant."

The room was stunned in silence at her explanation, "Randy what the hell?" Sharon exclaimed, "Why would you keep that from your son?!"

"How was I suppose to know he'd get knocked up?"

"You withheld vital information from him!"

"Not my fault he went and slept around, and what are the odds of him getting someone who also has magic?!"

The two continued to argue, Stan's breathing picked up as he held Kyle's hand in a bruising grip. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, looking over he saw his sister standing there, she told him to follow her. His heart shuttered in light fear at what she could want, but not wanting to stay in the room with his bickering parents, he pulled Kyle along and followed the witch to her room that they kept for her while she was away.

Closing the door, Shelly looked over the two and said, "Okay, since dad is completely useless and mom wouldn't understand, I want to know everything. For example," she pointed at Kyle, "You were born human, how are you a wolf...and take off the hood."

Kyle glanced at Stan but did as he was told, pulling the hood of his jacket down for his wolf ears to be seen, as he was keeping them hidden for the time being "I got cursed by some bastard witch."

Shelly blinked at the wolf and sighed, "So that explains the how with the magi, side." She looked up at the couple and asked, "Do you have any questions about this, while mom and dad and arguing?"

***

A few weeks later

Stan sat outside his house with a packed suitcase sitting next to him as he buried his face into his knees, trying to keep back his tears as he waited for Kyle. It had only been a few weeks since he told his parents that he was pregnant and they figured the reasoning how it happened, mostly thanks to Shelly, and his mother had been very caring and supportive of him and Kyle, saying how she'd help them when they'd need it, but his father on the other hand...he never said anything when Sharon was around, but when she'd go out and leave the two of them alone, he'd spit vile words at him, and say horrible things to him. Usually, he'd ignore him, but his mom went to go visit her sister for a few days and left them home. It was near nonstop venom anytime he spoke to him, and he couldn't take it anymore, after snapping at his father, Stan packed a bag of clothes and other things, and went outside, sending a message to a Kyle that he needed him.

He sniffled, thinking back after he told his parents his mom asked him to stay home for a few days to talk, and she asked him to be home some more since she knew how to handle pregnancy's, and she'd let Kyle stay over, but Stan knew Kyle didn't like overstaying his welcome, breaking and entering into people's homes does that to a person, but he just couldn't handle being around Randy anymore. He just wanted to be with Kyle right now. He wanted to be in the little cabin in Kyle's arms while he raked his fingers through his hair more than anything right now.

"Stan, what happened?" A concerned voice asked.

Stan looked up and saw Kyle kneeling in front of him with worried eyes, "I don't want to be here anymore..."

He felt his eyes well when he remembered what his father said, damn hormones making him emotional, only to feel Kyle's hand cup his cheek, "Alright, let's go."

Kyle picked up Stan's bag and offered his hand to the raven, who took and didn't let go after he was standing. They started their walk down the familiar path to Kyle's cabin, but during their walk they saw a teen, younger then them, waking down the path towards them, only for Kyle to stop in his tracks as he stared at the boy in front of them who also did the same, Stan stood confused for a moment before the boy spoke, "K-Kyle?"

Stan's brown eyes glanced up Kyle's face and saw a sad look cross his face, "Hey Ike, long time no see." The boy then bolted at the two, Stan barely had time to pull away a bit before the teen called 'Ike' launched himself at the redhead in a hug, causing Kyle to drop the bag. "I thought you were dead!"

Kyle held the boy in a hug as he sighed, "Sorry Ike, really I am."

Ike then pulled away from a little, his bright blue eyes watering only to widen as he took notice of the wolf ears that took refuge, "What?"

"Yeah, I got cursed and after, knowing how mom and dad are with magic shit...I didn't want them to have to feel ashamed or any bullshit like that."

"But why didn't you tell me you were alive!?"

The redhead sighed, "I wanted to, but how could I when they jumped the gun and told everyone I was dead."

"You idiot!" Ike hit Kyle's chest, but Kyle didn't much react to it as he looked at the boy's face that now had tears streaming down his cheeks, "I want you back..."

Kyle wrapped his arms around Ike again into another hug, "I'm sorry..."

His sea-green eyes then met Stan's brown as he looked at the two in confusion, right. "Hey, Ike?"

The boy pulled away from the other's chest and looked up, "This here is Stan, my boyfriend."

Ike looked over and saw Stan standing kind of awkwardly as he watched the two, he wiped the tears off his face and said, "Nice to meet you."

Stan nodded, "Likewise."

"Ike?"

Said teen looked back up at his brother, "Yeah?"

"Look we obviously have a lot to catch up on, why don't you come with us to my place?"

Ike gave him a smile but said, "I would love too, but mom and dad would throw a fit if I take so long to get the stuff they wanted."

"Yeah I get it, here," Kyle pulled out a pen and paper from his pockets, wrote something down on the paper, and handed it to the small teen, "Anytime you want to come by."

The boy smiled, "Thanks Kyle, I'll try soon." He then gave Kyle another hug before waving goodbye to the both of them and walking back down the path, his face now dry of any previous tears he shed.

Kyle turned towards Stan with a smile, "Sorry, want to continue on home?"

Stan nodded and said, "It's okay, family reunions are a big thing, and with how you talk about your little brother, I'm glad you're now gonna see him."

"Yeah," he then held out his hand for the raven to take, who gladly took it, and picked up the fallen bag.

Stan let out a tired sigh as he leaned against Kyle, he really was glad Kyle and his brother were going to see each other now, after dating for some moths Kyle came clean about being cursed and how he can actually shapeshift into an actual huge wolf, and even showed him, and how he left his family as a way to protect them as he didn't know what the cure could do, and how his parents were very closed-minded on anything magic related, but after he learned he didn't go back, as he feels like he'd have just been a bother to his family, but he enjoyed talking about his little brother and he enjoyed listening to his wolf boyfriend gush about little things like that.

The duo finally made it to their cabin, where they both got comfortable and enjoyed a peaceful rest of the night.

***

Stan laid back in his and Kyle's bed with a book in one hand his other resting on his bulging stomach. He was eight months in but Henrietta told him to take it easy, as she warned that the kids could come early, so he's been lounging around the cabin feeling bored when Kyle wasn't around, not that he blamed him since he got a good-paying job to help support themselves and he's got quite a bit saved up.

The raven let out a sigh as he laid the book down and looked over at the other side of the room, there stood two dark oak cribs, each one filled with new baby stuff, as they have yet to finish setting up everything, but the sight made his insides churn. They weren't gonna have one kid, but two, two!

He let out a shaky sigh as he tried to remember what his mother taught him, about staying calm and how to take care of any problem a baby could have, and she had two kids of her own, so she knows what he's doing, but he's having two at the same time! He let out a groan as he curled up in on himself, he didn't want to think about this, he just had to keep reminding himself that he and Kyle will do good and that they do have back up when they need it.

He then felt a sudden rush of exhaustion was over him, causing him to sigh, "You really like draining me don't ya?" He asked as he glanced down at his stomach, with a yawn he made himself comfortable under the blanket and grabbed Kyle's pillow, pulling it close to his chest before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Kyle walked back into the cabin with a tired sigh, another long day, he stretched out his back as he walked over to his and Stan's bedroom, and there he saw Stan curled up in a ball on the bed. He smiled at the sight as he walked over and sat on the bed next to the raven, he rested his hand on Stan's stomach, only to feel a kick, his smile grew as he felt pride well within him, but it fell a bit when Stan let out a groan, he watched as Stan opened his eyes and fell on him, "Hey little rabbit."

"Kyle, you just get back?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, you been okay today?"

Stan nodded as he reached for Kyle's hand off his stomach and held it, only to wince and wrap his arms around his stomach with a hiss, "Stan? You okay?"

"Y-yeah jus- ah!"

"Stan!"

The raven wheezed as he continued to hold his stomach, "I-it's early..."

"Wait, now?!"

"M-maybe j-just a cramp-shit!"

"I'm calling Hen!" He pulled out his phone and dialed for the gothic witch, and after explaining she appeared in a puff of black smoke and walked over to the teen in pain. Kyle bit his lip and watched, feeling useless as there was nothing he could do, only for his heart to freeze when she said, "Yeah he's in labor, I need to put him under."

"He'll be fine right?"

"Yes, but I will need you out of the room."

"Kyle."

The wolf looked at his boyfriend who looked up at him with pain-filled eyes, walking over he took hold of Stan's hand and said, "I'll be right by your side when you wake up. I promise."

Before Stan could say anything back, Henrietta placed her hand over his eyes, knocking him out. Kyle sighed as he looked at the witch, she motioned him to the door, he sighed and walked out, pulling out his phone he sent a few text messages and sat out in the hall waiting.

***

Stan awoke to the sound of whispering, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyle sitting next to him whispering to Henrietta, "K-Kyle?"

"Stan," Kyle turned towards the raven with a smile, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah? Wait," he felt his stomach and realized that it was much smaller than before.

"Don't worry, they're fine, both are perfectly healthy."

Stan looked over and saw Henrietta walking back over to them holding two bundles, each wrapped up in blankets, one in blue and the other in pink. She handed each one a bundle, giving Kyle the blue one and the pink one to Stan.

The raven felt his heart launch into his throat as he gently held the bundle as if he was going to break it, there, his and Kyle's baby girl slept, with pale skin and whips of black curly hair, with a pair a wolf ears on top of her head, much like her father, guess the curse also affected genetics, he felt his heart swell, she was beautiful. He gently held her closer as she snuggled deeper into the blanket.

He felt his eyes well, but then felt Kyle sit on the bed next to him, looking over he saw Kyle holding their son, who had red hair with the same wolf ears, Stan smiled as he leaned against Kyle's shoulder, "They're beautiful."

Kyle nodded as he leaned his head on top of Stan's, holding their son carefully in his arms.

They heard Henrietta say, "I'm assuming that everyone is going to show up soon, so I'll let you two be alone and make sure that Firkle can't find any fire hazards."

She left the room, leaving the two new parents, happy and alone with their two beautiful children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I know bits of this feels rushed and I apologize for that, but I still hoped that you liked it.


End file.
